Fix You
by beyondmythought-s
Summary: Everyone had spent time trying to mend the broken boy, but maybe he just needed to fix the girl who had been broken.


Another one-shot whooo! Actually, its more of a drabble. I had been listening to music and been struck with an idea.

Anyways, I don't own Naruto or Coldplay's song Fix You. Don't sue me, I couldn't afford it!

(3rd POV)

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi all seemingly had some of demon clinging to them from their pasts. All had hovered over Sakura as if to become pure by her radiating light. It had never occurred to any of them their precious teammate might have demons of her own, at least not until a certain raven-haired boy decided to take notice.

This is the story of how the lost boy came to love the broken girl everyone overlooked.

"**When you try your best, but you don't succeed. When you get what you want, but not what you need. When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse."**

Sasuke had been back home for months and had hardly seen his old female teammate. Normally this would have elated the boy; one less fangirl was always something to look forward to. Somehow, he needed her to complete his closure. Everyone was moving forward, yet she seemed to be the ghost lingering in the past. He wanted, no he needed, her forgiveness and maybe her unconditional love to ever truly be okay.

The first time he had found Sakura in months, she had been in mourning. He caught her in a moment where she was draped over a dead patient's body and her body was wracked with sobs. That moment was when he first realized that Sakura might be the broken member of the team. Normally he'd of written that off as an unnecessary show of emotion, but this had been her teacher. The woman who stepped in and guided her when everyone else seemingly walked out and quit on her. As the sobs wracked through her entire being he thought this was the beginning of her cracks. But in reality this was the situation that burst open the cracks. He observed her as weekly she'd sit in front of the grave with a bottle of alcohol and murmur town gossip as if she were truly conversing with her beloved mentor.

Officially she was now considered the greatest medical ninja in all of the lands, a dream she had been pursuing for quite a while now. Now though, the title leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. He can see her simmering in hate the same way he did. No, that's wrong. He simmered in hate for his brother; she is simmering in self-loathing. No matter how many times people tell her it isn't her fault, he knew she'd always blame herself.

She began training with our team for old times sake, but everything was different now. When we train together he could tell she's sluggish. The dark circles under her eyes indicate that she hasn't been coping as well as she tells everyone. He sees the cringe, almost just a quick twitch of her upper body, when Naruto dumbly asks why her face has become paler and her moves are slow. She gives a vague response about working extra hours in the hospital. They seem to buy it, but he never did. He knew she spends every night trying to figure out where she went wrong with the healing.

(Sasuke's POV)

I can admit that I admired and liked the new Sakura when I came back into the village. She had become someone I could recognize past all the fondling and ogling. I could take her skill seriously. Though, I'd never openly admit that it stung when at first she avoided me. Now, I just hope that she doesn't do something drastic. She won't realize it from all the hurt she had as a child, but she was the life line to the team. We all drew from her light and it drove us to protect her and unconsciously make her feel weak and useless.

"**And the tears come streaming down your face. When you lose something you can't replace. When you love someone, but it goes to waste. Could it be worse?" **

As I lazily strolled through some abandoned training ground was the first time since the funeral I actually caught her crying. I was frozen and not quite sure what to do in a situation like this. I had only ever been on the receiving end of comfort. Though, more than once this girl understood exactly what I needed. I owed it to her to try and do the same. Her head jerked up when I stepped purposefully on a twig to alert her of my presence. She didn't bother wiping her tears; she knew that I would be able to tell either way.

He sat next to her and pulled her towards me so her face was in my chest and told her, "Go ahead, cry." That seemed to open to floodgates and she was sobbing again but she had my support. I understood that the pain of losing someone you can't replace. The tears soaked through my shirt, but it was worth it. This girl was worth it. In a moment quite unlike himself he found himself saying, "You did nothing wrong, sometimes bad things happen to the wrong people. Don't let this ruin you."

And in the moment they both had some kind of understanding pass through them.

"**Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you."**

Sasuke sat up and offered Sakura his hand and they began the long trek home. The walk was silent, except for the occasional burst hiccups Sakura had to recover from her earlier tears. The small session hadn't truly resolved any of the problems, but it put the teen back onto a path of healing. Unaware, the teens strolled through the empty streets both thinking about what happened earlier. Sakura stopped abruptly before the gate of her home and looked haunted. She had whispered something and Sasuke had to strain to her what she was trying to say, "I can't, no I don't want to be alone. Not tonight."

Sasuke understood fully and nodded and grabbed her hand lightly and tugged her in the direction of the Clan Compound. Even though nothing was truly fixed, Sasuke knew he'd do his best to fix this girl. He looked at Sakura before opening the door to his home and brushed hair out of her face and leaned in for a quick kiss. It was sweet and chaste but it left a fire burning their bones. Whatever would happen next they could figure out and face together. Right now, they just needed to take it one day at a time.


End file.
